Timothy Leary
Dr. Timothy Francis Leary (Springfield, 22 oktober 1920 - Beverly Hills, 31 mei 1996) was een Amerikaanse schrijver, psycholoog, softwareontwerper en campagneleider voor onderzoek naar psychedelische drugs. Hij is bekend (en omstreden) geworden als voorvechter voor het gebruik van LSD als therapeutische en spirituele verrijking. De jaren '60-, maar later vaak gesampelde uitdrukking "Turn on, tune in, drop out" is van de hand van Leary. Biografie Studie Leary werd geboren in Springfield in de Amerikaanse staat Massachusetts als zoon van een Iers Amerikaanse tandarts, die het gezin verliet toen Leary een tiener was. Leary studeerde korte tijd aan het "College of the Holy Cross" in Worcester (Massachusetts), alwaar hij zich afzette tegen het strenge regime in het Jezuïeten instituut. In 1943 behaalde hij zijn bachelor in psychologie aan de universiteit van Alabama. Hierna deed hij zijn promotie aan de Berkeley universiteit in Californië, waar hij in 1950 Dr. (Ph.D.) werd. Hij was assistent-hoogleraar aan Berkeley van 1950 tot 1955 en gaf colleges aan Harvard van 1959 tot 1963. Later beschreef hij deze jaren met misprijzen, hij vond zichzelf Vertaling: ...een anonieme institutionele medewerker die elke ochtend in een lange file naar zijn werk reed en 's avonds terugreed en Martini dronk ... net zoals miljoenen middenklasse-, liberale, intellectuele robots. Psychedelica Op 13 mei 1957 publiceerde Life Magazine een artikel van R. Gordon Wasson, waarin het gebruik van entheogenen in de religieuze ceremonieën van de Mazateken in Mexico werd beschreven. Leary werd hierdoor beïnvloed en reisde af naar Mexico waar hij hallucinogene paddenstoelen, in Nederland in de volksmond "paddo’s" genoemd, uitprobeerde. De ervaringen die hij daarmee opdeed, veranderden zijn leven sterk. Toen hij in 1960 bij Harvard terugkwam, begonnen Leary en zijn assistent Richard Alpert een project, het "Harvard Psilocybin Project", waarin ze de effecten van psilocybine en later LSD onderzochten. Trivia Leary was de peetoom van Winona Ryder, Uma Thurman, Snurky en Kirwie pirwie (dochter van zijn ex-vrouw Nena), en Joi Ito. Werk Bibliografie * Change Your Brain. 1988. (ISBN 1579510175) * Your Brain is God. 1988. Heruitgave 2001: Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510523) * Info-Psychology. 1987. (ISBN 1-56184-105-6) * Flashbacks. 1983. (ISBN 0874774977) * High Priest. 1968. (ISBN 0914171801) * The Politics of Ecstasy. 1965. (ISBN 091417133x) * Start Your Own Religion. 1967. (ISBN 1579510736) * Psychedelic Prayers & Other Meditations. 1966. (ISBN 0914171844) * The Psychedelic Experience: A Manual Based on the Tibetan Book of the Dead. Timothy Leary, en Ralph Metzner, Richard Alpert en Karma-Glin-Pa Bar Do Thos Grol. 1964. (ISBN 0806516526) * The Interpersonal Diagnosis of Personality. 1957 ('Roos van Leary'). * Confessions of a Hope Fiend. 1973. * Mystery, magic & miracle;: Religion in a post-Aquarian age, (A Spectrum book). Edward F Heenan, Jack Fritscher en Timothy Leary. 1973. Prentice-Hall. (ISBN 013609032X) * Cosmic Trigger I: Final Secret of the Illuminati Robert Anton Wilson en Timothy Leary. 1978. Pocket. (ISBN 0671816691) * Changing My Mind Among Others. Leary, Timothy. 1982. Prentice Hall Trade. (ISBN 0131278290) * Flashbacks. 1983. Tarcher. (ISBN 0874771773) * What Does Woman Want. 1987. New Falcon Publications. (ISBN 0941404625) * Exo-Psychology: A Manual on The Use of the Nervous System According to the Instructions of the Manufacturers. 1977. Starseed/Peace Press. * Info-Psychology: A Revision of Exo-Psychology. 1988. Falcon Pr. (ISBN 0941404609) * Game of Life. 1989. New Falcon Publications. (ISBN 0941404641). * Uncommon Quotes: Timothy Leary. Audio tape. 1990. Pub Group West. (ISBN 0929856015) * HR GIGER ARh+. Giger, H. R., met Timothy Leary. 1994. Benedikt Taschen Verlag. (ISBN 382289642X) * Chaos and Cyber Culture. Timothy Leary en Michael Horowitz, Vicki Marshall. 1994. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 0914171771) * Surfing the Conscious Nets: A Graphic Novel. Leary, Timothy and Robert Williams. 1995. Last Gap. (ISBN 0867194103) * Intelligence Agents. Leary, Timothy. 1996. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1561840386) * Concrete & Buckshot: William S. Burroughs Paintings. Leary, Timothy and Benjamin Weissman. 1996. Smart Art Press. (ISBN 1889195014) * The Lost Beatles Interviews Leary, Timothy (Afterword) and Geoffrey Giuliano, Brenda Giuliano. 1996. Plume. (ISBN 0452270251) * Design for Dying. Leary, Timothy, with Sirius, R. U. 1997. HarperCollins Publishers Inc. ISBN 0-06-018700-X (cloth); ISBN 0-06-092866-2 (pbk.); ISBN 0-06-018250-4 (intl). * El Trip de La Muerte. Leary, Timothy. 1998. Editorial Kairos. SPANISH. (ISBN 8472454088) * The Delicious Grace of Moving One's Hand: The Collected Sex Writings Leary, Timothy. 1999. Thunder's Mouth Press. (ISBN 1560251816) * Turn On, Tune In, Drop Out. Leary, Timothy. 1999. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510094) * Politics of Self-Determination (Self-Mastery Series). Leary, Timothy. 2001. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510159) * The Politics of Psychopharmacology. Leary, Timothy. 2001. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510566) * Musings on Human Metamorphoses. Leary, Timothy. 2002. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510582) * Evolutionary Agents. Leary, Timothy and Beverly A. Potter. 2004. Ronin Publishing. (ISBN 1579510647) * Interpersonal Diagnosis of Personality: A Functional Theory and Methodology for Personality Evaluation. Leary, Timothy. 2004. Resource Publications. (ISBN 1592447767) Secundaire literatuur * Entheogens And The Future Of Religion. Edited by Robert Forte. San Francisco, 1997. (ISBN 1889725013) Muziek en audio optredens *Leary sprak tijdens het live optreden van Third Eye, van Tools album "Ænima": "Think for yourself; question authority." Voor de studio versie van het album werd materiaal van Bill Hicks gebruikt. *In 1966 nam hij een album op onder de titel "Turn On, Tune In, Drop Out", dat een “gebruiksaanwijzing” voor een LSD trip zou zijn. Hoewel het album aanvankelijk niet populair was toen het uitgebracht werd, is het een van de zeldzaamste ‘’collectors items’’ geworden van Leary verzamelingen. *In 1973 nam hij het album "Seven Up" op, samen met de Duitse band Ash Ra Tempel. *Hij werd ook genoemd in de musical Hair in de nummers Manchester, England en The Flesh Failures. * Ook The Moody Blues hebben een ode aan hem opgedragen in hun nummer Legend of a Mind *In de videoclip van 'Galaxie' van de groep Blind Melon is Timothy Leary te zien als de gekke oude tovenaar. *In het nummer "The Seeker" van The Who wordt Leary genoemd samen met Bob Dylan en The Beatles. Zie ook *Roos van Leary Externe links * TimothyLeary.us - Biografie, archief, links en meer * Exo-Psychology Revisited * EROWID – Documenting The Complex Relationship Between Humans & Psychoactives * Council on Spiritual Practices * Multidisciplinary Association for Psychedelic Studies – Supporting psychedelic & medical marijuana research since 1986. * Spiritual Competency Resource Center Categorie:Amerikaans psycholoog Categorie:Amerikaans schrijver